Heure
https://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/zi-o/rider/item/timemazine_heure.html, alternatively spelt Wool and Uhr'https://p-bandai.com/us/item/N2465730001001, is one of the Time Jackers and was later turned into by Sworz. History Heure first appears in the year 2017, when he intervenes with the fate of a young basketball player, who was about to get hit by a car. Heure explained that he was fated to die at this moment in time, but said that if the young man made a contract with him, he would save his life. The basketballer agreed, and Heure declared that he would become Kamen Rider Build, placing the Another Build Ridewatch in his chest and causing him to transform into Another Build. Heure halted time when Sougo and Geiz tried to team up with Kamen Rider Build and Cross-Z, freezing their predecessors in place. Heure tells them not to interfere as it is his mission to alter time to replace Sougo with a new king. He also claims he is doing the basketballer a favor by altering time so his life is extended rather than dying by being hit by a car. Sougo rejects this as Heure is simply manipulating someone's life for his own gain and a person's fate and destiny should be their own. Heure seems intrigued by the youth's boldness and wonders what kind of future he will have now that the Time Jackers are in his timeline before leaving, with the two Riders transforming to restart time. Personality Heure appears to be the youngest of all the Time Jackers and, as such, seemingly acts a bit childish. Beneath that childish exterior, however, lies a ruthless individual who revels at the suffering of others. He also shown to be easily panicked as seen when he found himself unable to stop Another Woz from causing a car to run into the former. Powers and Abilities *'Time Travel:' The Time Jackers possess the ability to travel back and forth across the timeline without the apparent use of a Time Mazine. *'Time Manipulation:' Heure can freeze time. This extends to things such as people and objects as even the previous Heisei Kamen Riders are helplessly immobilized once this power is activiated. It is also shown that by freezing time, Heure can alter the course of history in certain ways, such as redirecting a car that was going to hit a person and sending it into another car. *'Contract:' It is shown that Heure can form a contract with anyone by giving him/her an Another Rider Ridewatch. Weaknesses *'Sworz:' Both Heure and Ora can themselves be immobilized in time by their Time Jacker superior. *'White Woz:' White Woz can override Heure's time freezing abilities by writing a foreseen event on his tablet with Heure's name written on it. Forms Another Kikai *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': *'Year of Origin:' 2121 *'Position of year:' Left shoulder *'Name and position:' "KIKAI"; Chest. Equipment Vehicles *Time Mazine - Heure's personal mecha, combining with Captain Ghost. Relationships *Ora: *Sworz: Heure doesn't get along well with Sworz, as the latter looks down on and sees him as a mere child. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Heure is portrayed by . Etymology "Heure" is the French word for "time".I don't think we have given any list of English names, but ウール is Heure, derivative from a French word "time". - Shinichiro Shirakura's tweet Notes *Another Kikai's motif being revolved around primitive material like wood and is an irony, since the Kamen Rider he corresponds to is based on industrial machines (particularly robots). *Heure is the second Time Jacker who became an Another Rider. The first one is Tid. Appearances **Episode 9: Genm Master 2016 **Episode 10: Hawk, Tiger, and Grasshopper 2010 **Episode 13: Ghost Hunter 2018 **Episode 14: GO! GO! Ghost 2015 **Episode 15: Back to 2068 **Episode 16: Forever King 2018 }} References Category:Time Jackers Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Generals Category:Another Riders Category:Insect Monsters Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Zi-O Riders